bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Miss Leah/Scarlet Demon Kikuri - OE Idea for Kikuri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 9989 |idalt = |no = 9989 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = A dancing girl who came from another world. Having joined forces with Sefia to confront the gods during the last stages of the great war, Kikuri was absorbed into another world amidst all the fighting. No one ever saw her again after that, but it is said that she met her great rival in battle within the vortex she had fallen into. However, no records exist of that battle either, though there is a rumor that lingers till this day which claims that Kikuri's last words were "It was so much fun fighting you." Had Kikuri survived, she would have absorbed so much power that she would eventually turn into a scarlet demon. |summon = It was all so fun back then. He he. The memories are so painful. I wish the pain would cut deeper. |fusion = These are my burial clothes. Scarlet is beautiful, right? Can I add some of your color to it too? |evolution = |hp_base = 6137 |atk_base = 2460 |def_base = 2108 |rec_base = 2135 |hp_lord = 7981 |atk_lord = 3047 |def_lord = 2635 |rec_lord = 2657 |hp_anima = 9098 |rec_anima = 2359 |atk_breaker = 3345 |def_breaker = 2337 |def_guardian = 2933 |rec_guardian = 2508 |def_oracle = 2486 |rec_oracle = 3104 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Death Blossom's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP of Dark Types, considerably boosts BC efficacy & considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 200% damage boost against status afflicted foes |bb = Scarlet Demon's Massacre |bbdescription = 33 combo Dark attack on all foes, high probable status ailment infliction effect, hugely boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 100% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 8 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 33 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 33 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Demonic Idol's Burial Rain |sbbdescription = 42 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, adds probable Injury, Curse, Sick, Paralysis effects to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge when attacked and considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 4-7 BC fill when attacked, 18% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse, 160% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Shadow Blossom's End |ubbdescription = 49 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, and enormously booosts Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% boost to Atk, 300% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 49 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 49 |ubbmultiplier = 1550 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Scarlet Demon Idol |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Scarlet Pin is equipped, boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% and adds Def ignoring effect on BB/SBB for 2 turns |esnote = 50% Atk and Def |evofrom = 60176 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds damage against status afflicted foes buff to SBB |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances damage against status afflicted foes buff |omniskill4_2_note = +50% boost. 150% damage boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds boost to elemental weakness damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 100% boost to elemental weakness damage |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances Atk boost on SBB |omniskill4_4_note = +20% boost. 180% Atk boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Atk Buff to BB |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts